senpai_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
I Finally Found A Weapon: Seke's Story- Chapter 2
Chapter 2 SD unlocked the door and walked inside. " Oh no =.= Do you smell that?" " Just smells like ramen to me." " * grabs her face * THAT MEANS SHE IS AWAKE JUST SLOWLY EXIT THE RO-" " SD!!", a girl with shoulder -length brown hair and brown eyes walked out. " Oh she's pretty.", Seke chimed. SD turned around. " ... o3o Hai sis~ " " .... Ngh..." " o3o Did you know that i loved you cos i do~" " '-' You better be lucky someone is sleeping." " Everyone knows that wont work on me =.= Cos at least he has a heart not to go slicing open people." " =.= * eye twitch * " Seke felt awkward and out of place. " Move, stupid.", Cara pushed SD to the ground, " Your so fucking rude can't you see there is a pretty girl standing here waiting for you to give her a seat or something?!" " Oh shut up.." Cara turned around. " I'm Seke." Cara replied, " Nice to meet you. I'm cooking dinner late tonight because me and Finn have a mission tommorow so food ( 1 ).jpg food ( 2 ).jpg food ( 3 ).jpg food ( 4 ).jpg we have to eat.. but.. have you eaten?" " No.. i had a tour." " Oh! Well come on then! Get in there!" Seke went in the kitchen full of all types of wonderful food. " Wow..." , she sat down on the floor and started eating. She saw a sword on the counter. " Oh. That's the sword. " She stood in front of it. " They treat it like a person? He?" She touched it and picked it up and started tossing it in the air. " Wow it's so cool." " Hey come on stop it that's two rude things you've done since you've got in our house!" Seke dropped the sword. " Three rude things! Pick me up!" Seke gulped, " Uh... oh! Your a weapon!" " And one... stupid question." "=u= Sorry.. aheh." The sword transformed into a boy, " Number one: you didnt thank Cara for the food, number two: you interrupted my sleep, and number 3: you dropped me on the ground. But i guess i can let that go cos you apologized, so." Seke blinked. ~ Morning ~ " SD you wanna come with?" " Nah." " It's good for observing and stuff." " No." " Ok that's a yes." " What?" Cara knocked SD out with her soul wave length and he turned into a bazooka, " Aha o3o Point one for Cara." ~ In Death City ~ " There it is.." " Soul Resonance?" " Nah. It's minor." Cara ran out and tried to slice it across the back, but she couldn' and fell on the floor. " Ngh!" " Cara!" ~ Behind Some Building Not Too Far Away ~ " Cara told me to wait here with her bike." Suddenly something caught her eye. " Bazooka Gun." ''Suddenly the soul wave length was terribly high and it wasn't Cara. Seke had already sensed hers. Seke stared at the bazooka, " Well... i dont have a meister.. and it is.... for help...." Seke ran toward them, " Seke to the rescue!!!" ~ At The Mission ~ Cara skidded across the floor. " Cara! I should've slept last night.. this is my fault..." " No.. it's fine." " If only that Seke girl had not woke me up... i would've-" " Don't ... be silly.", Cara said weakly. " How was she supposed to know..?" " ... True." Suddenly Seke appeared next to Cara. " Hiya there!" " What are you doing here?", Finn asked, " Your in the way." " Don't be mean.", Cara said. " But tbh why are you here?" " I came to help." SD woke up. " Wha... AH!" " No, no , no wait i'm here to help!", Seke was about to put her finger on the trigger. " NO, NO, NO THATS THE TRIGGER!" " I KNOW!" , Seke aimed him at the monster. " NO NO ITS NOT JUST THE TRIGGER ITS MY-" ~ BOOM~ ---- ''Honestly i felt very perverted writing that last part.. plus its not even over. e.e Category:Manga